


Magic and Pasta

by tybressa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Food, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Parent Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybressa/pseuds/tybressa
Summary: It's been a year since she's arrived in this world. She's thinking of moving when a run in with a little blond boy changes her life. Unknown to her, she's about to change his whole future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is story is just going to be a rough draft, uneditied, and something that just popped into my head one night.

      Groaning Hari threw the last of the trash into the bins in the back alley. Her day had been busy, non stop since this morning, and she was looking forward to a cup of tea and putting her feet up.  
Hari moved around her apartment above the restaurant, making tea and running a hot bath. Minutes later she groaned in relief as hot water engulfed her body. Random thoughts flittered through her mind but she didn't focus on any in particular.  
     

     It was two warming charms later that she heard it. Sitting up she focused, it was muffled but there were noises coming from the back alley. Casting a drying charm and quickly getting dressed, she hustled downstairs to the back door. Preparing herself she threw the back door open and aimed her wand at the bins.  
     

     The noise and movement startled the blond boy that was previously digging in the bins. Stunned the two looked at each other, within seconds the blond boy turned and started to run for the alley entrance. With out missing a beat Hari moved out of the door way and summoned the boy to her. Normally she'd leave well enough alone but the child was dirty, small, and clearly starving.  
     

     The boy struggled violently, desperately trying to escape Hari's magic. Ignoring his struggles Hari just levitated the boy in front of her as she went back up to the apartment. Realizing it was useless the child stopped struggling and limply hung there waiting for whatever Hari was going to do to him.  
     

     Hari set the boy down on her sofa " I'm sorry about earlier but I didn't think you'd follow or listen to me if I gave you the choice. My name is Kuro Hari, mind telling me your name and why you were digging through my trash?"  
     

     From under the dirty blond hair bright blue eyes stared at her full of distrust. "Everyone knows me, an I was hungry."  
     

     Hari huffed in annoyance her arms crossed under her chest. It hurt to look at the boy, he reminded her of the dark cupboard and hunger so strong it hurt. "Well I'm relatively new here so I don't know you. And where's your parents or caretaker? They should be the ones watching you." She knew the answer but still asked hoping it would be something else.

      Blondie looked just as uncomfortable, his arms inched closer to his body as he hunched over. " 'm Naruto. An my parents are dead, the matron kicked me out last month." Naruto's words were muttered but Hari clearly heard them. Her insides ached, "Why would the matron kick you out? How old are you four? Five? Clearly not old enough to be on your own. If its m been a month where do you sleep?"

      Naruto's eyes filled with self hatred and hurt " 'm six. An dunno know, everyone calls me a monster. They hate me an don't tell me why. I sleep in the park sometimes the training grounds." The boy looked ready to cry, and hearing these words Hari made up her mind.  


. "I-I have an empty room, you're welcome to use it." Seeing the boy open his mouth she cut him off, " Don't worry I'm not doing this out of pity. I've actually been meaning to hire a helper for the kitchen. In return you can borrow my extra room and eat the leftovers from my restaurant."

     Naruto nodded, he knew what she was doing but what choice did he have. It had been three days since his last meal and he desperately wished for kindness from anyone. Hari smiled and lead the boy to the bathroom, "Take a shower, and take your time. I'll get you some clothes and something to eat." She turned the knobs on for him, got him soap and shampoo, and locked the door when she left.

      Quickly grabbing clothes from her room she cast a charm so they'd fit Naruto. Knocking she raised her voice "Naruto there are clothing and a towel for you outside the door." Leaving the boy to shower she moved to the kitchen to make him a simple meal of soup and warm bread.  
\---

      Entering the shower Naruto took his time under the hot water. It was his first time getting clean in a month and he was going to take advantage of it. He thought about the strange lady who was letting him use her shower and feed him. He wasn't used to others helping him or even being kind, was it a trap? Was she using her kindness as a mask, hurting him once he was relaxed?

       Even though he should be wary his gut was telling him to trust her. She didn't have the feel of the other villagers, nothing scary in her eyes or voice. Maybe, just maybe he was getting a break? He had seen other villagers helping children, runaways, and other homeless people but never him. Maybe she hadn't had time to hate him because she was new to the village, either way he'd take everything she would offer him.

         Smelling something mouthwatering, Naruto hopped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Following his nose he found Hari in the kitchen pouring soup into a bowl and slicing bread. "Here sit down, I made you a light chicken soup and some bread. Hopefully it won't make your stomach upset, but eat it slowly that should help as well."

         Naruto kept his eyes on the bowl and nodded at what Hari was saying. He savored every bite. And the bread he soaked it in the soup and just held it in his mouth. He was so focused on the food that the touch to his face made him jump and look at Hari. She was holding a napkin to his face, lIt's okay I wasn't going to hurt you, it's just you're crying." She looked almost sad as she wiped his face off.

           His heart and stomach felt warm, it was nice to have someone try and help him. In no time at all the soup and bread were gone and Naruto was starting to feel sleepy. "Here I'll show you the extra room," Hari took his hand and lead him past the bathroom. "My room is right here on the right and yours is on the left." She opened the door on the left and Naruto gasped in delight.

           The room was a light yellow color with white wood. There were little bursts of red and orange all around the room. The bed was fluffy with mounds of pillows, there was no mold or insects. No broken furniture or anything he was used too. "Naruto just knock on my door if you need anything. My restaurant is closed tomorrow so I can make you food and show you what you can do to help." He just nodded his head without really listening.

         Throwing himself on the bed he bundled the blankets around his body. Even using the pillows to encase himself. Once he was in a cocoon of softness he felt himself relax. He felt his eyes start to water and his throat constrict. Was this normal for other people? Kind strangers? Warm food? Rooms that were clean, bright, and soft?

        Tears fell down his face. He'd do whatever Hari wanted and asked of him tomorrow. Maybe if he followed her commands and rules she'd keep treating him like a person, like someone who mattered and had worth. He'd show her that he was good and that she didn't need to hate him like everyone else.


	2. Anima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so brief rundown of Harry's life before she was transported to Naruto world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that reviewed and left kudos. It's not great but I wanted to give you guys something
> 
> donstehly2 left a comment about expanding on Harry's past and about explaining why Naruto would be on the streets. After thinking about it I wrote a few different backstories and history. Some good and some just so OP and ridiculous I just scraped them. Here's the one I liked best. 
> 
> Crownclown this story is just something I thought of while reading other fanfics, ideas that popped into my head and a 'why not write that attitude?' Maybe after I've posted everything or the story has run its course in my mind, I'll go back and properly rewrite it. But for now, I'm literally just writing it and posting what I end up with. 
> 
> Albus is also different than in the book and I'll explain why later. Sorry if it's not the greatest and I can guarantee you almost everyone in this story will be out of character.

     Harry had vague and fuzzy memories of a time when her family didn't hate her. They may not have loved her as much as Dudley but they didn't hate her. Her aunt Petunia would put her in frilly dresses, her uncle Vernon would praise her for being a proper lady, and Dudley would share his toys with her. She must have been four or five when their attitudes towards her changed. But the memory was hazy, full of fear, panic, hate, and her family screaming.

     Harry shook her head and looked at her watch again, five more minutes till her birthday. A gust of cold air blew through the hut, shivering she curled into herself tighter. They were in this hut, running away from letters addressed to her cupboard. She desperately wanted to read one of them but uncle Vernon had burned them all. Her uncle had made her watch, waiting to see if she would react, so he could punish her for reacting. But she didn't give him the satisfaction, she had maintained her signature blank face all throughout it.

     But now that she was alone she let a few bitter tears escape. 'It's fine only a few more years and I can leave'. Shaking her head, she softly hummed a quick happy birthday to herself, while carefully drawing a cake in the dirt floor. With a whispered 'Happy Birthday to me' she blew the drawn cake away. With three ear shattering bangs her life changed.  
\---

     Harry didn't know how to feel about the wizarding world. In some ways it was amazing, in other ways it confusing. Maybe the fact that they had magic made them ignore certain things? She'd find a few more books and research it.

     The one thing that was starting to annoy her is that everyone 'knew' her. They had read books about her childhood, how she defeated The Dark Lord, and they all acted like they knew everything about her. All the attention made her nervous and anxious, they were expecting some fantasy hero and instead they got her. Harry sighed and fiddled with her yellow and black tie.

  
\-----

     Four months into her first year she was still friendless. She heard them whispering about her- she was standoffish, arrogant, and much more. She didn't know how to tell them that their expectations and attention made her nervous, and that she had never had friends or people that thought well of her before so she didn't know how to interact with them.

     Even some of the professors treated her differently, the only one she really liked was professor Snape. After a month or so of harsh treatment he had pulled her aside and told her about her mother. He had been friends with Lily as children while he may have hated her father he loved Lily. He apologized for his treatment but her appearance had shocked him, she looked like a mini Lily with a few subtle differences.

     She soaked up his attention, listened to his stories of her mother, and even thanked him when he introduced her to her cousin and first friend- Draco. While she acted cold and distance from the masses, she opened up to her cousin and Snape. They were the only two people in a sea of people that cared for her. The feeling of having a friend and someone that cared for her was euphoric.

  
\-----

     At the end of her first year she had stopped Professor Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher’s stone. The Headmaster had told her that Voldemort was possessing Professor Quirrell, that her mother's sacrifice had protected her. No matter how many times she tried to tell the Headmaster what really happened he ignore her. He claimed she was just traumatized, that she was hysterical. She tried to point out to the old man that she was calm and not in any way hysterical, he just patted her knee and left the hospital wing.

     Harry's fist tightened in the bed sheets. She wasn't hysterical or traumatized, Quirrell had kidnapped her to as a hostage- he had said so. She was resigned for the most part, he was a fully grown and trained wizard, so she was better off waiting for help. But when he started mumbling to himself and touching her, she panicked. Her panic had forced her magic to react violently, it lit him on fire. Not once had there been a hint of Professor Quirrell being possessed by Voldemort.

     She knew exactly what happened down there and the Headmaster wouldn't listen to a word she said. A cold, panicky feeling bloomed in her chest. Why was he ignoring what really happened? Would this be common with the Headmaster, her telling him something and him completely disregarding it? Once Madam Pomfrey released her from her she'd go straight Snape and tell him what happened.

  
\-----

     Her second year some crazy house elf had tried keeping her from Hogwarts based on some 'evil plot'. He had even gotten her in trouble with the ministry and her family for underage magic. Uncle Vernon had taken great pleasure in locking her back in the cupboard after they received the letter from the ministry. The elf left her alone once she talked to Draco and Snape. Draco had realized he was a Malfoy elf, the elf had been punished and commanded to leave her alone.

     And while the elf was gone, there was a new issue at school. Someone had apparently 'opened' the chamber of secrets. Over the course of the year there were attacks, which resulted in more and more restrictions on the students. Her attitude and general aloofness resulted in a persistent rumor that she had opened the chamber and was telling the monster to attack people.

     One evening after the curfew had been restricted again, her dorm mates locked her out of the Hufflepuff basement. Deciding to cut her losses she made her way to Snape's room, on her way there she heard it- a whispery voice. She talked it. And within minutes she learned the voice was from a Basilisk and the only reason she could understand it was because she was a parselmouth.

     The Basilisk (who was named Wadjet) told her she was instructed by a parselmouth to get rid of spies in the castle. Only problem was that Wadjet couldn't recall who the parselmouth was or why ‘mudbloods’ were spies. Wadjet told her where to find the entrance to her chambers and that if she came and proved she was an heir of Slytherin she would listen to her commands, within reason.

     As Wadjet left she rushed to Snape's room, after he summoned Draco to his room she told the two what had happened. She explained that Wadjet was confused she didn't know what parselmouth had ordered her to attack people, the Basilisk was ordered to attack 'spies' in the castle. Even though she knew the location of the chamber there was still a chance the Basilisk could attack her so Draco wrote to his father asking for help.

     A week later Draco's father and a group of trained wizards, either pureblood or halfbloods, from the ministry had showed up, they were there to deal with the Basilisk. She lead the group to Myrtle's bathroom, and through the pipes until they reached the mythical 'Chamber of Secrets'. There she had followed Wadjet's commands, she walked to the statue and spoke in parseltongue. _'I Harry Phlox Potter come before you Salazar Slytherin, to seeking the title of Heir of Slytherin.'_ At first nothing happened but a column of translucent green magic surrounded her, the others made motions to help her but were stopped by Wadjet bursting from the pools of water on either side of the walkway. With an audible snap, the magic disappeared and the mouth of Slytherin opened, _'I Salazar Slytherin accept Harry Phlox Potter as my new Heiress. Wadjet and the chamber are your's to command.'_

     The only thing that ran through her head was _‘how do you care for a sixty foot snake._ ’

  
\-----

     Third year was filled with Dementors and a man hunt for the mass murder Sirius Black. Who was apparently trying to break into Hogwarts and kill her, to 'finish the job' as the paper so politely put it. The man either wasn't after her or didn't know she was in Hufflepuff because he tried breaking into the Gryffindor dorms. Severus was on high alert, he gave her an amulet that would alert him in an emergency and made sure that Draco was escorting her anytime she left the castle. While a little much she appreciated the fact that he cared so much about her.

     Black had either given up or was waiting for the right moment because after his second attempt breaking into the Gryffindor dorm there were no more sightings of him. It was near the end of the year that everyone found out what happened to Black. He had stolen the youngest Weasley boy's rat, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. Black had gone straight to Amelia Bones with the rat and information, Bones had spent the next few months getting Black a trial. He was now a free man and he was receiving a hefty apology from the ministry.

     It was after his pardon that she began receiving letters from him. She had a godfather, and he wasn't going to rest until she was in his custody. She didn't know what to expect from the man, what would he be like. Even if the Dursleys mistreated her, she at least knew how they would treat her and what to expect. All her information on Sirius came from Snape, and she could see and feel his hatred for Sirius.

  
\-----

     Over the summer before her fourth year Sirius wrote to her as often as he could. Even if it was just a few words or a small token, he sent something nearly every day. This sign of affection (was it affection or guilt, she'd have to ask him) made her vaguely uncomfortable. While she was happy that Sirius was looking to be better than the Dursleys, there was still a whisper of doubt in the back of her mind.

     Sirius was desperately fighting for custody of her but his current health and Dumbledore were making it difficult. The Headmaster kept fighting him in court and using his health as a major reason for Harry not to be his care. She was furious, for the last three years the Headmaster had been mostly dismissive towards her. Outside of some stilted interactions he ignored anything she said relating to her relatives and her denials that Voldemort was alive and after her.

     She didn't know what to tell Sirius. Would he believe her if she told him about her interactions with Headmaster? Her feelings of discomfort and distrust towards the Headmaster? Or would he brush her concerns aside like most people did? In the end, she just told Sirius to focus on getting healthy, finding them a place to live, and getting some sort of legal help. Another year or two wouldn't kill her.

  
\-----

     While she had told Sirius she could wait, she hated living at the Dursleys. They were a waste of space, odious, and mentally defective. Each year they found an inventive way to humiliate or harass her. Last year her aunt had gossiped to anyone who would listen that she was 'loose' and was following in her mother's footsteps. That she was going to a reform school. Or that she was a lying thief, that she would do anything for money.

     This year her aunt had spread a rumor of her getting pregnant and being sent to live in a center for girls like her. She had spent that summer repeatedly fending off boys, and their unwelcome advances. At one point a group of older boys had surrounded her while she was at the park. They only reason she hadn't been raped that day was because of Sirius. He and Remus had decided to pick her up a week before her birthday to celebrate and get to know one another. They had gone to her house gathered her belongings and left for the park, Aunt Petunia had reluctantly told them where she went. The two of them had hospitalized a few of the boys and the commotion resulted in parents calling the police.

     While her aunt was tried to blame everything on Harry and her 'loose' ways, there were witnesses to Harry being pinned and restrained by the boys during the fight. Her aunt and uncle were furious about her causing issues, at this point Sirius threatened them at wand point and left with her. The two men even fought with Dumbledore a few days later when he firecalled to tell them they had no right taking her from her relative’s house. The headmaster continued to demand her return, even after the two men told him what happened, claiming some misunderstanding. He and Remus used their memories of the events as evidence in her on going custody battle. With clear evidence of the Dursleys being unfit the court gave Sirius full custody of her.

  
\-----

     Sirius used his power as her guardian to pull her from Hogwarts, he claimed that he would home school her for the year. He moved them to one of the Black mansions in France and enrolled her in Beauxbatons. Sirius also made sure she spoke with a counselor weekly, what happened with the Dursleys and the boys at the park needed to be worked through. He didn’t want horrible experiences ruining the rest of her life.

     Sirius introduced her to Andromeda and Narcissa, while technically cousins, told her to call them Aunt. The two of them taught her everything she should have been taught years ago; manners, pureblood lineage, dancing, singing, needlework, Latin, French, Runes, Wizarding customs and rituals, arithmancy, and magical theory and history. Along with the new subjects they wanted her to learn she still had to study materials taught during her fourth year. Sirius helped by getting her a weak timeturner, it let her go back a few hours, while Remus and Draco helped her understand and practice everything she was being taught. Time to time cousin Tonks would also drop by and basically give her a break from everything- they went shopping, went to movie theaters, ate at restaurants, read fun and interesting books, did anything to take her mind off of learning. Even Severus would make the occasionally appearance, he and Sirius had buried the hatchet- mostly for her sake, he helped her with potions while keeping them informed of Dumbledore’s increasingly odd behavior.

     While much of her family was taking it easy on her, her aunts were the opposite. They expected many things from her, drilled into her things she needed to know. For example, after she had a basic understanding of French they forbid anyone (even house elves) from speaking anything but French. But when she did do well they praised her, told her how proud they were. While she was frantically learning everything she could, she couldn’t help but feel happy. She finally had a family and people that wanted the best for her.

  
\------------

     For her fifth, sixth, and seventh years she attended Beauxbatons. While attending she also did coursework to receive her muggle education. It was difficult but she managed. During her three years at scgool she also managed to make a few friends, personally she though two amazing friends were better than a hundred wish washy friends.  
While she enjoyed school, she stilled worried about Dumbledore. Every so often he sent a letter or firecalled, but for the most part he ignored them. The fact that he fought Sirius for custody so hard she expected him to continue to bother them. Dumbledore left them alone but seemed to be furthering whatever plans he had. He passed and pushed seemingly random bills, Lucius tried to stop them all but some would pass no matter what he did. Another worrying change was the people the man would interact with, he started to ignore people he once depended on while forming alliances with families he once avoided.

  
\------------

     Harry graduated from Beauxbatons and Lycée de Provence - Marseille 08 with high scores. Seeing she was on a roll she immediately threw herself into her higher education, she joined an apprentice program at a French wizarding hospital. She also attended a Community college, if she was going to become a healer why not be qualified in both worlds. For the next three years she focused on finishing her education as a healer and doctor. During those three years her family made sure she didn’t work herself to death. Draco or Tonks would take her out during her vacations and breaks. They had taken her to do things normal people her age did and made sure she experienced more in life than just school.

     It wasn’t just her cousins that made sure she had fun, her aunts and uncles also joined in from time to time. Remus and Sirius taught her to become an Animagus, she was a bobcat. Her two aunts took her to balls and parties thrown by purebloods, showing her off to other families. Uncle Ted taught her to drive and helped her with her healing classes. Lastly uncle Lucius and Severus taught her fencing and swordsmanship, while outdated it was good to know if she ever lost her wand.

  
\--------------

     But all good things come to an end, at the beginning of her fourth year Dumbledore made a reappearance. He came back into their lives with a bang, literally. Dumbledore and a group of witches and wizards publicly attacked a muggle hotspot. They killed thousands, all to spread a message that magicals were superior and wouldn’t hide anymore. Dumbledore and his group attacked four more locations while muggles were trying to understand what was happening, and the magical governments were in damage control. His actions sparked a modern-day witch hunt, one a thousand times deadlier than the first.

     Sirius fearing for the worse had everyone in the family and the elves gather anything that would be useful. They packed anything and everything (plant clippings and seeds, books, gold, potions, fabric- literally anything that had value) and moved to the Black family fortress. The fortress was magically hidden on The Faroe Islands, could house and feed a small army, and was constantly maintained by a dozen house elves. Even though they were hidden the family kept a close eye on the actions of Dumbledore and the rest of the world.

     Within a year Dumbledore was responsible for the death of thousands of magicals and millions of muggles. He and his group attacked any muggle location they could, as long as large groups travelled or lived there, terrorizing the world. It all came to a head on her 21st birthday.

     Somehow, someway, Dumbledore had found them. He and his group broke through the basic wards that were currently up. Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa retreated deep into the fortress to active the more dangerous and protective wards. While those three were working on the wards, the rest of the family distracted Dumbledore. During the battle Tonks nearly dies, but is saved by Remus, and Lucius is killed trying to save Draco. Draco is stunned by his father’s death and is taken out minutes afterwards. They’re cornered and as Dumbledore is about to activate his ritual the wards around the fortress activate. All the runes, wards, ritual, and magic in the area result in an explosion. Killing anyone not keyed into the wards and transporting the whole fortress to another location.

  
\---------

     The fortress is transported to the Land of Fire, a day from Konohagakure by civilian speed. Magic hides the castle from anyone and everything, protecting the unconscious people within.  
\---------

     It takes the Black family two weeks to decide on a plan. They gather information about ninja, and the hidden villages. While that’s being done they practice and improve their wandless magic and abilities. Lastly, they investigate how money works in this world, how rich or poor they are, and the written and spoken language here.

     It takes a few months but the family has enough information to make a decision. Of the villages Konohagakure sounds the most promising. The village values it’s people, is the most powerful and influential of the villages, accepts immigrants, and is the closest village to them. After much debating and argument its decided that Harry will go to the village first. While there she’ll investigate everything, and give them more in-depth information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is shitty it’s basically my entire outline about Harry’s past. At one point, I may flesh it out and make a fic about it. Just in case I don’t here’s why Dumbledore was crazy. So, in my story Voldemort is dead, he hadn’t created horcruxes. He depended on rituals, dark magic, runes, and blood magic instead. There’s a battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore a few weeks before the Potter’s are killed. During the battle Voldemort is able to cast a kind of transformation/confundus spell. He plants a seed of his own thoughts, ideas, etc. In Dumbledore’s mind. This little seed slowly morphs Dumbledore into the spiritual/magical/ideological successor to Voldemort. But the worst part is that once it’s finished it triggers an extreme change in the person, making them fulfill one task given to them by the caster. 
> 
> So, around Harry’s 20th birthday the spell is complete and the idea to destroy all muggles takes over his mind. The spell is very thorough and the compulsion so strong that the original Dumbledore is gone replaced with someone that is a mesh of Voldemort and Dumbledore .


End file.
